Drabbles of Mercinaries and Bounty Hunters
by Ruru-neko-chan
Summary: A bunch of unrelated drabbles about IkeXSamus that I'll write depending on the topic word I have for the chapter...you know how these things work lol. Review and leave topics for me to write about okay?
1. Gun

"Hey...Samus..."

"Yeah Ike?"

"What is that? Is it a gun or a whip?"

"It's a gun."

"I say it's a whip..."

"But it's a gun."

"Prove it."

"Uh...it looks like a gun, shaped like a gun, shoots like a gun so I believe it's a gun." she said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Sure, all that's true but..."

"But what? I should know what it is, it's my weapon!" she yelled getting exasperated.

"I know but hear me out. I think it's a whip that shoots, not a gun that whips."

"How?"

"Like for instance, you use it more as a whip than a gun in brawl battles."

"Okay."

"And even if you use the gun form, it's weak. Your whip is stronger."

"So?"

"And I don't see you using your gun to get back from a launch attack"

"...fine..."

"Told ya."

"Shut up..."

"Whatcha gonna do? Whip me?"

"Don't tempt me..."

A/N: Lol I like messing with these two. Unfortunately, I got so wrapped up in the Sonic drabbles I neglected this one a bit =w= please forgive me...again, shortness I know. And for those random readers out there, please send me reviews on topic words! If I use them I will feature you in the beginning with a little thanks and you get to see your ideas in action! Can't wait to see what you have in store for me as well as what I have in store for you! And as I said before, I am making this so you won't kill me while waiting for the real stories...that and I get bored too easily. Well let's do our best!

-Ruru out


	2. Bunny Hood

"Hey Sammie!"

"What?" Samus grumbled annoyed.

"Let's dress up with items!" Peach chirped. Samus instantly threw a glared at the other blonde. If this were a battle…

Samus used Glare!

It's not very effective…

Peach used Charm!

That doesn't effect Samus…

Samus used Growl!

That doesn't effect Peach…

Peach used Bind!

Samus evaded! Samus used Leer!

It's not very effective…

Peach used Fake Tears!

Samus' special defense has been slightly lowered!

Samus used Mean Look!

Peach cannot escape!

Peach uses Spite!

Samus has been afflicted!

Samus used Double Slap!

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

Peach has whited out!

Zelda used Helping Hand!

Although Samus hadn't hit the girl hard at all, surprisingly, the little princess collapsed to the floor in a mad fit of bawling. Upon the outburst, Zelda ran over.

"What's wrong?"

"S-Sammie hit meee!"

"Uh…" personally, Zelda saw that coming with the way she acts with the bounty hunter. But, because of how those two usually are, she did what she usually did. Make a liable excuse for the other. "What do you expect with us being at the smash manor? She might've still been a little hostile from her last match. Anyway, I'm sure you're not hurt Peach…" she offer her a handkerchief as well as a smile. Peach accepted both, wiping her eyes lightly. She stood up and huffed after recovering.

"Anyway, Sammie, you joining us!" she commanded while grabbing the other's hand. The space warrior growled.

"Hey, Toon Link! Can you bring me that hat?" Peach inquired, yelling to the other room. Because of his history with pushy blue eyes blondes (being is little sister Aryll and the pirate chick Tetra/Zelda) he just went and did as he was asked but told. Upon his return, the hat was snatched up by the regular sized Link, who frowned at the girl.

"How many times have I told you to stop asking him for favors, Princess?" the hylian teen grumbled. Peach pouted at the nickname since everyone called her that, excluding Zelda. As the toon version reached for the out-of reach item in an endless stream of jumps, Link sighed, giving it back. Ike and Marth entered the room, wondering where Link had gone.

"Something wrong?" Marth quieried.

"You can't tell? Peach is using his 'mini me' again…" Ike cleared up. Link grumbled something under his breath as the mercenary and prince laughed.

"We'll all pick at the same time. It has character items too!" Peach chirped grabbing the other girls' hands and shoving them into Luigi's pink themed hat. "You can't take your hand out without a piece of paper. Samus sighed as all three pulled away. "The outfits have already been picked out in that room over there. Let's check what we have." Samus' eyebrow twitched. Peach remained smiling. Zelda sweat-dropped.

"Umm…Peach…how would we-"

"You'll see!" she giggled as Peach's person Toad pull Zelda away.

"What'd you get?" the mercenary asked.

"….bunny hood…" Samus mumbled back.

"God, I hate that thing…"

"Oh…you'll love it!" Peach giggled. "Toon, if you please?"

"Huh?" both Samus and Ike questioned before being interrupted with a yell of "TA!" as Toon Link pushed at Samus, unfortunately due to height, he was pushing at her bum. She growled but eventually complied as he kept pushing and Peach closed the door soon after. Ike blinks.

"Did the little one actually go in there?"

"…he did…he did…" Marth mumbles.

"…lucky little bastard…" Link mumbled as well.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" was suddenly yelled from the closed door.

"HYA! TAAAAA!" was the response from the chibi warrior. After that it went silent before something sounded like it was being broken. After another second, Zelda tipped her head out the door.

"U-Uh…umm…Link…can I get the Ocarina if you have it? Samus got angry and broke Peach's mirror…"

"…..sure…" he pulled it out of his side bag and she slipped back inside.

"Hey…isn't he still in there?" Ike questioned again.

"Yes…" Marth answered again.

"Damn, lucky…" Link mumbled again.

"Okay! We're done!" Peach giggled, walking out in her Strikers outfit.

"Uh…" Link left the unasked question in the air.

"My item was…'soccer ball'" she announced pulling the item from behind her. "Zellie's item is…!"the announced girl walked out in a school uniform. A white blazer-like shirt with light blue linings and a matching light blue skirt. Her hair was tied similar to normal but with a red bow and she had on high white socks with pink and white sneakers. Link understood this one.

"Fan?"

"Correct." Zelda smiled, pulling the said item out. The other two males looked at him questionably.

"Watch more anime…" he chuckled back.

"And lastly iiiiiiis!" Peach giggled. No one apparently because no one stepped out. "Sammie…"

"No…"

"Samus…" Ike called.

"No!"

"Hey Toon, do a spin attack…" Link chuckled.

"What-" and she quickly heard that little cling that sounds off when the attack was fully charged. With a battle cry he spun in her direction. In automatic reflex, she evaded and ended up outside the room. She huffed at the little one inside as the eyes of the males were stuck on her. She covered her face with a hand, feeling her face grow hot as well as her stance went defeated. She scowled.

"Bunny hood…" Peach giggled, placing the apparent item on her head.

"Wow…" Marth's voice came in a bit of a whisper.

"Not bad…" Link commented. A smile went acress Ike's face as he looked at her, closely described as "playboy bunny" outfit. Apparently Peach got it in her colors. Light blue leotard, navy stockings, plain blue heels, navy ponytail holders (holding her hair in pigtails no less), aqua eyes shadow and to top it off, ruby red lipstick.

"Huh…Peach…you were right…Link, you are now my best friend and now I love the bunny hood…"

"I hate you both…" she grumbled, folding her arms grumpily.

A/N: ok lol just explaining a couple of things. 1. Zelda is dressed as a girl named Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic. She, if you watched the show, carries around a very big paper fan and she's always hitting Sousuke with it. Lol actually I've always laughed at the coincidence. And 2. Ike says Link is his best friend because the bunny hood came from the Ocarina of Time owo that is all.


	3. Christmas

It was silent night and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a-

"WHAT THE HELL?"

...scratch that... In actuality, it was a Christmas Eve afternoon in the Smash Manor and everyone was either doing final decorations, piling up last minute presents, cooking in the kitchen or in Ike's case, defrosting. The odd thing about it was, it wasn't snow that froze him... The mercenary fumed as he stomped down the hallway, eyes darting left and right.

"Where are those fucking kids?" a nearby Pit sweat-dropped. Being the little angel that he was, he wanted to know why this person was so pissed off on the eve of one of Earth's greatest holidays.

"Ike...why are you so angry? And what kids?"

"Those little bastards stole Ragnell!"

"...obsessive much?" it was then that Pit shut up, a fiery glare aimed at him.

"No! That's only **half **the reason I'm upset! They freakin **ambushed **me! I caught them in my room and right as I was about to ask what they were doing, the Ice Climbers got me with their bungee chord, Ness PK Thundered me and Lucas PK froze me and all those little bastards made off with Ragnell!"

"Oh...is that what that was?" Marth asked, walking up to the two. He placed a hand on Pit's shoulder. "It's okay, you can go now. I can handle Ike's glares...at least you tried..." Pit, sadly knowing it was the truth, walked off. Reason being: Ike's glares tend to make people think he wants them dead on sight, but anywho...

"You saw them and you didn't stop them?** Why**?" Ike shouted at the prince now. Marth held a hand up to him.

"I'd rather not place myself into unfamiliar situations but instead, gather info on them. Strategist fighter, that I am..." Marth smiled, dropping his serious face. "Let's go see Snake."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

The man looked back as his technology haven was shined upon by the light in the doorway. He looked back gruffly with a cigarette in his mouth, squinting at the light shining in droves at him.

"Will you close the damned door?"

It wouldn't be surprising to say that Ike had never been to Snake's room. It also wouldn't be surprising to say that he felt very out of place there. Multiple monitors were seemingly stacked one on top of each other as the motherboard monitor and computer was smack dab in the middle, the whole ensemble taking up a wall and a decent amount of floor space in the room. Marth walked over to a coffee pot, pouring a mug and handing it to the room's main occupant.

"So Snake, what's the recon on this morning's situation?"

"Well, at 08 dot 46 hours, as you know, the blueman here was attacked. As of 10 dot 28 hours they have not met up again and it's been hard keeping a lock on them."

"Did you find out what our targets were doing before the time of the attack?"

"Well, as you know, Master Hand would let me bug the rooms so the details are a bit foggy."

"Well...what do you mean?"

"Well the first person that entered that room was Peach at around 0700 hours, soon followed by Zelda, Link, Samus and yourself..."

"Well, I can personally account as to what happened in there. Peach was asking what we'd like to do at a Christmas party and what the others would want. Continue."

"Well, only Link and yourself left at around 08 dot 13 hours..."

"Leaving inside?"

"Peach, Zelda and Samus and approximately 33 minutes until the attack."

"Ah...I see..."

"But that isn't all...soon Link returned and Samus left at 08 dot 21 hours."

"Hmm...but...what does that mean?"

"About that..." Snake mumbled, sipping on his cup'o joe. "Link didn't arrive alone, he had Toon with him... soon after they both entered the room, everyone left with under ten minutes left."

"Oh...that explains it..." Marth mumbled, placing his hand under his chin in thought.

"That explains what? I've barely been following this conversation!" Ike grumbled, having being silent and confused the whole time. Soren was his strategist and he tried not to get himself involved if at all possible...

"Ike, suffice it to say, Toon Link has been the ring leader of the children since he got here..." Marth turned, adressing the other man in the room.

"And also, suffice it to say, everyone with any influence on him were in that room with him at 15 minutes before the attack..." Snake added.

"So, what are the locations of the targets and bogeys?" Marth asked, causing Ike to blink.

"Well...as I said before, the targets were hard to keep a lock on and as for our bogeys, they seem to be in reasonable areas..."

"Hitch us up with a feed line and we'll dispatch. Don't forget, get us the most current locations, targets first, ranking from least influence. The bogeys aren't important until we've gathered the details."

"Understood." Snake mumbled, fishing out an earpiece and tossing it to Marth. Fixing it along his tiara, he pulled Ike out the room. The taller man was clearly confused and extremely agitated.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"What the hell did all that Snake talk even mean?" Ike asked. Marth looked to him as if that question was absurd. Realizing what he meant, another smile crossed his face.

"Snake doesn't talk a different language, just in code."

"Same difference." Marth had to laugh at that one.

"This is Snake coming in with a status report on the first target.

"Okay. Target name and location?"

"Ice Climbers, 15.8 meters behind your current location. Once you get there, turn to your left. Fall back and interrogate."

"Got it." Marth looked to Ike. "Ice Climbers in the playroom. Let's go..."

Minutes later...

"Okay...so they don't know where it is..." Marth mumbled as they left the room. Ike beginning to fume again. "Come in Intel. First target was a no-go. Pinpoint the next one."

"Lucky for you it's a two-in-one go. Ness and Lucas are rendezvousing outside in the front. Be careful, they are armed with forts and multiple projectiles so you might get caught in the crossfire."

"Thanks for that, keep me updated..." the prince smiled at the other. "Lucas and Ness are playing with snowballs in the front yard.

Minutes later (again)...

"Ike...that wasn't necessary..."

"What?" he smirked, dusting snow off his gloves.

"You not only beaned them with snowballs **but** you went ahead and made their snow wall fall on them..."

"What? I owed them and you know it. Besides, snow doesn't actually hurt..."

"Anyway, Intel, we have new info, they took the sword to Toon Link and haven't seen him or it since."

"About that target, he's been on the move the most since then. At the moment, his location is unknown, he's been dodging my cameras and I could only catch a glimpse of his hat at the most..." at that moment, Ike ran, also catching a glimpse of the hat.

"We got a lock on him, he's in the living quarters so change all your monitoring to here in case we misplace the target."

"Okay...let's see here..." Snake muttered through the earpiece. "Ike isn't that far off from him and with the direction their traveling, it's a dead end, last target captured."

"Okay. Stay on standby for the bogeys."

"Affirmative..."

"So...mini-me, where's my damned sword?" Ike glowered, leaning down to face level with the pint sized swordsman.

"I don't have it..." the green clad boy mumbled

"We can see that...**where** is it?"

"More over, how did you even carry it?" Marth questioned. "Even I had a problem lifting it once..." The little Link smiled.

"Power bracelets." he held out his arms.

"Okay, one question answered, now the other..." Ike huffed.

"Umm...I'll just say...an autoritive figure **asked** me to do it while another one **told** me to do it...and I don't know where it is now...bye!" he giggled, ducking and running past Ike.

"UGH!" The mercenary nearly full out roared. "I just want my damned sword back!"

"Cheer up Ike...next are the bogeys- I mean, adults...I'm sure they're easy to find. Come in Snake. Locations of bogeys are of immediate importance."

"The in-loves are in front of the fire. Pink princess baking in the kitchen and Samus has been reported to be in her room..."

"Closest is the den anyway...we may be in for an eyeful..." Marth mumbled the last bit sweat dropping. "Christmas Eve with those two...oh my..."

"Ah, princey boy, you are more innocent than than you appear..." Ike chuckled.

"So says you..." Marth chortled back.

"Sure...whatever you say..." he smirked back. They entered the den, glancing around the orange lighted room, flaming brightness flickering on the wall. Zelda lovingly brushed her fingers along Links bangs, seeing how he had his head situated on the lap of her dress.

"So 'Santa'...what am I getting for Christmas tomorrow?" she asked, now toying with the green version of a normal santa hat.

"The question is, what are **you** gonna give **me**?" Link asked, smirk forming across his face.

"Well..."

"How bout both of you decide to tell Ike where is sword is before you're off the nice list and unto the death list?" Zelda visibly froze at the voice of the man talking about himself in third person. Link frowned harshly, regarding the man now leaning over his girlfriend, scowling just as hard as he was.

"Don't got it, now go away."

"Tell me who and where and I'll leave you alone..."

"Peach. Kitchen. Go away now..."

"Uh-huh...thanks..." and with that, the placated man left the two to themselves. Zelda sighed.

"Santa...how bout next time, you give me a warning..."

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Ay yo, princess. Where's my damned sword?" Ike asked, more like demanded as her burst through the double doors of the over-sized kitchen. The mushroom princess hummed happily, completely disregarding the male in the normally female occupied room. "Princess?" Peach crouched down, opening the oven and sliding out the grating which held a base of a hopefully massive cake. She called up a few toads, who transferred it from oven to table along with the rest of its layers. They began frosting it in white as Peach grabbed tubes of red and green frosting. "Peach!"

"Iiiiiike..." she sung in a little happy voice. "Don't come to me, go to Saaaammiee..." she continued her melody while drawing stripes along the cake. He raised an eyebrow to her as Peach continued to breeze around the kitchen, grabbing other fruits and items to place on the cake. She turned briskly and her face lit up. "Marth! Hi!"

"Oh...hey Peach." He smiled back, closing the doors that Ike left open. As Peach ran and hugged Marth, Ike cleared his throat. Seeing as the girl didn't stop snuggling him, Marth smiled weakly. "P-Peach, did Ike ask you for something?" Peach looked up with a small pout before smiling.

"I did! I answered him. I told him to go see Sammie."

"Well...where is she?" Ike huffed.

"Well if she's not with you then where would she be on a holiday?" the princess smiled back. "Come here Marth! I want you to try this for me!" she giggled, pulling the prince across the kitchen. She dabbed a finger un the bowl of frosting and held it out to him. Slowly, wondering if he should, he placed his mouth over her finger, taking in the taste and removed it.

"...peppermint frosting?" he asked, question causing her to bouce with delight.

"Yes! I did it right then!"

"Ah yes, it's sweet."

"Yay!" she cheered to herself, clapping her hands together quickly before grabbing Marth in another hug while giggling. "Oh hey, what do you know...Ike left..."

"It's better that way..." Marth mumbled with a foreseeing smile.

"So...Marth..." Peach giggled. "Is there any other reason you want to stay in my company?"

"Hmm...I _guess_ there could be one...or two..."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, that frosting was delicious...and maybe I want the person that made it..."

"Sou ka..." she giggled again, messing with him in his home language. That just caused him to smile as she threw her arms around his neck, and his own around her waist.

"Loving the holidays?"

"You know it!" she pipped, leaning up with to peck him on the cheek, following up with one that placed his lips atop her own.

x.X.x.X.x.X.x

"Damn prince..." Ike muttered, stalking down the hallway to the living area. Stopping at a certain door, he knocked once harshly. He heard her mumble something but she didn't open the door. He knocked again, a bit impatient.

"Try turning the knob..."

"Ha ha. Funny Sam-" he voice stopped once he entered her room. It was decorated, of course to fit the holiday. A stream of icicle lights around the ceiling of her room, a small tree decorated in the corner (also with lights) and a few red and green candles appropriately placed and lit with small flickering flames in the room, seeing as the main light was turned off. What really caught the swordsman though, was the girl in the room herself. Instead of the usual body suit, she was in a santa dress, sitting on the bed with her knees together, showing her slight discomfort but it also being cute in a way. Her bare toes flicked from the cool air barreling in from the hallway as Ike held the door open a bit dumbfounded.

"So, are you coming in?" he blinked, shifting back a bit before stepping inside the room. He joined her on the bed, a small smile playing across his face, awaiting her to say something. Slightly smiling herself, she began. "So...I heard from another Santa that there's something that you reeeally want, is that true?"

"Yes..."

"I heard that you wanted it so badly, that you stormed around the place all today, is that true?"

"...yes." he chuckled. "So where is this going?"

"Don't rush it." she herself laughed. "Thing is...Santa was thinking...maybe...maybe you also wanted something else..."

"...go on..." he pushed, smile growing as he could hint at what she was getting at.

"Well...Santa also told me that its been not only something but some**one **you're been wanting lately..." she trailed, looking away and playing with her fingers appropriately. His smile grew even more.

"Yes...that's also true..." he mumbled, sliding closer to her. "Is that a problem for Santa?"

"Weeeeell...Santa only wants you to have one gift. You have to reeeeally want it..."

"Maybe I already do. What are the choices?"

"Well...Santa wants to know. Even with everything you've gone through today, which do you want? Me or your sword?" she asked, pointing at the golden blade sitting behind the tree. At that, Ike raised an eyebrow and chose to lean over the girl.

"So...you're telling me...you made me go through hell and hot water today just to see what I would say?"

"Yup. So?" she smiled. He looked at her carefully before a smirk danced across his face.

"Fuck the sword...I want you now..." she giggled with a small yelp as she was tackled down by him. "By the way, I'm gonna get you back..."

"Sure, sure." she teased before kissing him. "and how are you gonna do that?"

"Well...I'm pretty sure you knew this from the start but since you are my 'gift', I can do whatever I want, is that true?"

"Well, sure..." she blinked, smile dropping for a moment.

"Hey Sam, you know what I've been trying to get you to do for the longest time?"

"..."

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" he smirked,a slight glint of something else in his eye. She groaned audibly, albeit it soon being joined by his laughter. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

"Yeah, yeah and a Happy friggin New Year..."

A/N: Lol yay! this little thingy (should I call it that?) isn't dead! I actually wrote this on Christmas Eve (read: started it on Christmas Eve) and right as i was finishing it...my brain got sucked into a game daddy got me...and then friends called me...and I played the game some more...and got called in the middle of playing the game... ^^; sorry guys but it's still my little gift to you guys! For the New Year story tho, might do two, one here and one for a certain three hedgehogs we all know ;3 probably the latter. hope you had a Merry Christmas and be sure to make an awesome New Year!

~Ruru out!


End file.
